Part 1 A Valentine to Remember
by Rubignouf
Summary: This is part 1 of my Mr. Blik and Katilda Story. VERY romantic, plus a special guest but who? PLease read, enjoy and feel free to comment! :D


A Mr. Blik and Katilda Story

Part 1- A Valentine to Remember by J44

"SPLEEEEE!!!!" An energetic Waffle burst into Mr. Blik's bedroom and jumped right on top of his bed.

"Hey Mr. Blik! Mr. Blik!" Waffle cried happily, looking at Blik straight in the face with his famous wide goofy smile, "do you know what day it is?"

Mr. Blik, who had just been unexpectedly disturbed by his annoying dim-witted brother from having the most glorious sleep he has had in ages, gave Waffle the "I'm not interested now get lost or I'll knock your brains out!" look for a minute or two and then blankly replied,

"Let me guess; is it Annoy Mr. Blik Day?"

Waffle giggled stupidly, "No, silly!" He quickly grabbed a year calendar from behind his back which had the month "February" on it. "That's on the 25th," Waffle pointed out, pointing directly at the 25th date with a moody picture of Mr. Blik doodled on it.

"Today," Waffle went on, "is…VALENTINE'S DAY!!! WOOHOO!!!" he squealed loudly with joy, shoving the calendar right in Blik's face so he could see the actual day, which was scribbled in Waffle's handwriting with big red heart and arrow doodled along side it.

Mr. Blik's left eye twitched pathetically.

"You mean, you woke me up at exactly 7:30am FOR THAT?!" he bellowed, jumping on top of his bed and swiping the calendar sharply out of his face.

"Yep," replied Waffle proudly with a big stupid grin on his face.

Mr. Blik was really steaming with fury now.

"WAFFLE! Get off my bed and go and bother Gordon!" Blik roared, shoving Waffle off the bed and frustratingly tucked himself under the duvet.

Waffle stupidly placed a finger on his chin followed by a pathetic thinking look on his face.

"Hmmm...OKAY!"

He then scampered off to Gordon's room. Being roared at and shoved off the bed didn't really seem to bother him at all.

Mr. Blik sighed with relief. "Ah…silence, now I can get back to sleep" he thought. And just as Blik was about to nod off...

"SPLEEEEE!!!!"

"AAHHHH!!!! GREAT GOPHER!"

Waffle has just woken Gordon up with a start.

Mr. Blik gave slight groan of annoyance and buried his head in his pillow.

Three hours later, the three cat brothers were outside, posting valentine banners and notices around the neighbourhood.

"Okay...why are we doing this again?" Blik blankly asked Gordon, as he motionlessly held a paint brush in his left hand.

"Because laddie, it's Valentine's Day!" Gordon exclaimed cheerfully in his usual Scottish bur, "A special time to show someone you truly love how much they really mean to you."

"Duh!" added Waffle, making a dim-witted face at Blik as if he didn't know anything about the whole event.

"And these banners and notices are a gift of respect for the whole occasion," Gordon went on, pasting a gigantic banner along the wall that read: "Who will be your valentine?"

Mr. Blik felt a bit miserable as he took a glance at it.

"Are you gonna send a valentine to the Human Kimberly?" Waffle asked Gordon, stupidly and carelessly dunking his paint brush into the paste over and over again.

Gordon sighed as he heard the name of the girl he deeply loved and his eyes turned into big red hearts.

"Aye laddie and it's gonna be the best one she's ever had!" he proudly announced raising his fore finger into the air. He then caught himself and cleared his throat.

"Anyway...who are you gonna send a valentine to Waffle?"

"Ah! It's a surprise!" Waffle told his brothers in a weird voice, raising his eyebrows and wiggling his fingers above of his head, his tongue sticking out a little.

"Okay…" Gordon responded, uneasily, raising an eyebrow. He then turned to Mr. Blik.

"How about you Blik?"

Mr. Blik glanced at Gordon, and then looked down at his feet.

"Gordo, I don't think I'll be sending anyone a valentine."

Gordon gasped as he dropped his paint brush "Not sending anyone a valentine! Why ever not?"

"Because I doubt anyone will send mea valentine that's why not," Blik explained miserably, "because others think I'm so…so…"

"Annoying and bossy!" Waffle finished, without thinking.

"Waffle!" Gordon scolded, putting his arm around Blik. "It's okay Blik, I'm sure there's someone out there who doesn't think you're those things."

"In fact," he went on, tapping his chin, "I know a certain someone who thinks you're so much more than that."

He winks at Blik.

Mr. Blik's face instantly brightened up. "Really? Who?"

Gordon was about to say a certain name when another voice got all three cat brothers' attention.

"Hi guys!" A 17 year old girl came right up to them.

She had shoulder length wavy brunette hair and wore a dark purple top with a pair of denim blue jeans and a snazzy pair of pink and grey trainers. (She was one of the cat brothers' newest neighbours)

Gordon, Waffle and Mr. Blik instantly recognized her.

"Hi Justine!"

She smiled and kneeled down to their height. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

The cat brothers returned the welcome.

"So, have you three sent your valentines to that special someone yet?" she teased warmly.

"Oh lassie, I can't wait to get started!" Gordon replied excitedly with his arms open wide.

Waffle beckoned Justine closer with his fore finger, "Mine's a surprise!" he told her and then wiggled his fingers above his head, "Ooooo...wiggly fingers!"

Justine giggled and then glanced over at Mr. Blik.

He was miserably looking down at the floor, not really sure what to say to his neighbour and he felt guilty for it.

Mr. Blik then looked up at Justine.

He was about to open his mouth and confess to her that he wouldn't be sending anyone a valentine, when suddenly he stopped and noticed something in Justine's right hand.

"What's that?" Mr. Blik asked, pointing at the pink envelope.

Justine glanced down at the pink envelope and then held it up to Blik's face.

"This here is a valentine's card from Katilda."

Blik's heart beat faster. "For who…?"

Justine laughed. "For you of course!"

Gordon glanced at Waffle, grinned like anything and gave him a friendly nudge. Waffle glanced at Gordon and soon realized what the nudge meant.

They both giggled quietly to each other as they both glanced at Blik. His face was lit up with joy and surprise.

Mr. Blik couldn't believe his ears! Katilda had sent him a valentine's card?

Blik's heart beat even faster. He could actually feel it beating out of his chest.

"Can I see it?" he asked, holding out his paw.

Justine hesitated. "Sorry Blik, I'd love to give it to you now, but I think its best that we wait until this evening to read it, okay?"

Blik's heart beat slower. He sighed deeply.

"Yeah…I guess so," he replied, slowly picking up his paint brush.

Then he, Gordon and Waffle waved goodbye to Justine and told her they'll see her later in the evening.

Then they got back to work, finishing off posting valentine banners and notices around the neighbourhood.

That evening, there was a special valentine's get together for the neighbours at the three cat brothers' mansion.

Everyone was gathered in the backyard. Romantic music was playing in the background while everyone all tucked into a huge picnic.

Then Justine suddenly stood up and tapped her bottle of root beer with a tea spoon.

"May I have everyone's attention please?"

Hovis instantly set the music on "pause" and everyone stopped to look at Justine.

She looked around to see if she had everyone's attention.

"Thank-you, now I have just finished checking all of your valentine cards and it seems that quite a few of them surprised me. This first card I have is from Waffle."

Waffle sat there with gigantic grin on his face, bearing his goofy teeth.

Justine opened up the card and read the message out loud:

"Will you be my valentine…"

She paused with confusion and held the card closer to her face.

"…Gomez?"

"GOMEZ?" all of the puzzled neighbours responded together to the odd message in Waffle's valentine card.

Everyone starred at Waffle who just smiled even more with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.

"Splee!" Waffle blushed as he cradled his beloved newt warmly in his arms.

Gordon placed his head in his paw and sighed with embarrassment while Blik slapped himself on the forehead.

"I should have guessed," Gordon muttered to himself.

"Okay...let's move on, shall we?" Justine suggested, pretending the whole newt thing didn't matter that much.

"The next card I have is from Gordon," she announced.

Gordon blushed deep red.

"Will you be my valentine, oh sweet Human Kimberly?" Justine read out loud.

The neighbours went into a "woo" frenzy that made Gordon blush even more.

"Nice one, Gordo!" Mr. Blik grinned, giving him a friendly nudge.

"Aye, but I was kind of nervous when I wrote that," Gordon confessed sweetly.

All of a sudden a very touched Human Kimberly ran over to Gordon, scooped him up in her arms and happily kissed him all over.

"Ah yes, love conquers all," Mr. Blik heard Hovis say beside him, as they both watched Gordon's glorious moment of truth with the Human Kimberly.

"What do you mean by that Hovis?" Blik asked.

"Well you see sir, love is a very powerful thing," Hovis explained, "it's like a friendship, only it's kind of a more mature version. It's a very strong feeling that can never be broken."

Mr. Blik looked down at his feet. He had felt the same feeling when he was told that he got a valentine from Katilda.

"And I also have a card from...Katilda," Justine suddenly announced.

Blik gulped hard and closed his eyes, not wanting to hear the reaction.

Justine slowly opened up the card and read the message out loud for everyone to hear:

"Will you be mine Mr. Blik?"

Everyone went into a total frenzy of loud "woos" and wolf whistles that made a very embarrassed Mr. Blik sneak back into the mansion.

He walked quietly back into his bedroom with his head hung low and flopped down on the bed, feeling very guilty and upset that he didn't tell Katilda himself, how he really felt about her.

"You okay?" a sweet female voice asked.

Hearing this voice made Blik sit up instantly and he found himself face to face with Katilda!

"Katilda, what are you doing here?" he wondered to himself.

"Listen Blik, ever since I first met you, I've always really liked you and I know that you feel the same way about me," Katilda told him softly as she sat down on the bed next to him and rested her hand on his.

Mr. Blik could feel his heart beating faster again.

"And some others may think you're annoying and bossy," Katilda went on, looking down at her feet and then blushed, "but...I think you're so much more than that."

She then looked back up at Blik.

Blik blushed too as his face instantly lit up with surprise.

"You do? Really?"

Katilda nodded. "You're kind, smart and funny," she added sweetly, "and that's how I really feel about you."

She leaned closer to him.

"Blik..." she whispered, "I just you to know...I love you."

And with that, she kissed Mr. Blik tenderly on the cheek.

As she did so, Blik's eyes turned into big red hearts, his face flushed with full redness and his heart beat out of his chest like a gigantic drum, beating like it had never beaten before.

All of Blik's troubles melted away like butter and he felt like nothing else mattered.

"Katilda...I love you too."

And as Mr. Blik returned the kiss, their lips met.

The two love cats had a blissful evening together after finally revealing their secrets for one another.

"Happy Valentine's Day Blik," Katilda smiled, snuggling up close to him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Happy Valentine's Day Katilda," Blik whispered happily, wrapping his arms warmly around her.

They were finally enjoying their Valentine's Day and for Mr. Blik, this was going to be a Valentine to remember…


End file.
